From the Early Crusades to Jonas
by Arkoren
Summary: A prequel to Lois Lowry’s The Giver. A story about how Jonas world came to be.
1. Hate Vs Triumph and Love

From the Early Crusades to Jonas  
A prequel to Lois Lowry's The Giver  
Written by: Mike Meyers  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1. Hate Vs Triumph and Love  
  
The year was 2074; the world is in current chaos. Great wars are being fought and peoples' lives ending as a pulse came and spilt into their body. Great evil has taken the world. From this point on what man has caused cannot be reversed. In due time the world will eventually destroy itself with mans greed and hate. Groups of people following the religion Akren believe they have the answer to the world's problems. A utopian society must be made. But is this possible? Do the people of earth have anything to lose at this point? They may never know until they try.  
The religion of Akren has been about since the fall of Christianity. That happened around 2040, and that's when all broke loose. People turned their backs on all the believed in just for some more power and money. It seemed like no one really cared anymore, that life itself was just to get more than your neighbor could get before you die. Everyone ignored religion and education. Most people were just about money and war. All except the people who followed Akren.   
The Akren are Catholics, Christens, Jews, Muslims, and most other major religions that once lived. But these people combined themselves to believe the same things. Though their existence is short they have several followers, whom are all loyal. Since the beginning there have been several maryts dieing for religious causes. It is truly unfortunate.   
The Akren had a plan. They knew that the world would eventually destroy itself, like most educated men, but they weren't planning on going with it. Their idea was to gain control of the world once they out numbered evil itself. They would then construct their utopian communities. They would set out a list of laws that follow Akren. One of the more important laws was the one of memories. Through the ways of Akren and selected few could receive memories from people. These people would eventually forget all about that memory and it would be vanished form their life forever. This is what they were going to build their community around. The fact that no one knew evil means they could destroy it completely.   
People keep dieing day in and day out for believing in Akren. It has been several years since the last Calm, time with no war, was in place. But, they knew their time was soon to come. They would wait for the next Calm, which was due in time. That day came in the year 2074. This Calm was the last for the Akren people.   
Their numbers were up and their time was now. The Akren people met in Old America where war has come and gone. The population was once highest in the world, now it is hard to find birds flying happily anymore. The several thousand Akren members joined each other in the middle of Old America and one by one lost all their memories to the chosen receiver. As this happened one by one the people moved to the selected area in which they were to take claim.  
The area selected was not to big but not to small; a rushing river and a lake tributary in the middle surrounded it. There were ways to get the recourses they needed. It was a pretty perfect place to live and build. No hills, and nothing but sunny weather. Here winter, fall, and summer did not exist.   
The Akren people began building the city in 2074 and finished in 2093. The head council was selected as the elders of the community, those with the most knowledge. Jobs were assigned to each person, their abilities helped decide this. The first generation of Akren's were very primitive to the current ones. They had wives and kids; everyone loved each other in their family. This soon changed for the worse. The elders laid out their rules; one of them saying that once your parents and wives die you must see the receiver. No one knew what the rule meant; they just assumed it was something to help them coop when a loved one of theirs died. What they didn't know is that the receiver was assigned to take the memory of love away from them.  
By around 3082 most people had been vanished of love. But, their remaining knowledge and courage had come to them to believe that this place they lived in was turning for the obvious worse. They tried to escape, and several did. The people never knew what happened to these people. They believed they went to Elsewhere, also know has Heaven to the Akren people. The Elders knew that there was no Elsewhere out there. They were furious with the people's lack of loyalty to them so they called a town meeting mandatory to everyone, including new borns.  
At the assembly they had each person one by one come to the receiver and transmit their memoirs of courage to him. People didn't know what was going on, they just assumed it was for the good of the community. Well, that's what the elders said at least. From this point on the elders have told nothing but blunt lies to everyone. They no longer believed in Akren or any of that stuff. For they like their ancestors have become greedy and hateful.  
The community it self was in a downfall. People started to hate each other and people were staring relationships that weren't good. This couldn't be any longer. Again the elders called upon the receiver to take these memories away from them. Again, the assembly gathered. Only one problem was the receiver couldn't receive all their willingness to be with one another in the kind of way that was unacceptable. This worried the elders; they made their scientist go hard to work on this and eventually found a pill to calm the stirrings. 


	2. The Escape to Elsewhere

Chapter 2. The Escape to Elsewhere.  
  
By around the 3400's no big events had happened. The elders have calmed down a little bit and took more control of the community. Everything was going fine, Akren kept sending new receivers and the people were overly happy. Finally the community was beginning to take shape. People were following the simple rules that were laid out and all was good. But something happened, something that even Akren couldn't have seen. What the community surrounded around had moved. The receiver had ran.  
The exact year was 3407; the current receiver was about 29 years old by now. He was young and happy. But one day when he was looking back on his memories he found some old ones. Ones of love, hate, and greed. He surfaced them in his mind and took the actions, and consequences that these memories gave.   
With the knowledge he found out that he could escape. With courage he acted out his plan. With love he found it hard to leave, but he did. He gathered up his faith and left without a word. This wasn't good for the community. Once a receiver breaks the seal they return all memories.  
When memories return, chaos returns. When chaos returns, hate returns. When hate returns, the world is again at the brink of destruction. The elders acted instantly, they knew what had happened with in the hour it happened. The quickly called an assembly and lied like none other to the people of the community.  
They told them what had happened had been in result a certain few not taking their pills to calm the stirrings. They said it was an omen from Akren. An omen saying that if the people don't clean up their acts the community will be destroyed. The people now felt something they haven't in a long, long, long time. Fear. The people were scared.   
The elders pretended to be furious with them, but within them selves they knew it was them who were at fault. The elders laid out some quick rules, and then selected a new receiver. He was eight years old. Not fully mature yet. They were desperate and need help. They summoned him up to a role that was almost impossible to fill at his age. 


	3. 1400 years of the “Utopian” Community

Chapter 3. 1400 years of the "Utopian" Community  
  
The boy walked to the stage of the assembly with worried eyes. He looked at all his friends and then at his parents. He looked up to the elders and looked back at his feet. The fear was all over his face. He was only eight years old and he now has to give up all his life for the elders. He hadn't any choice at this point. He was the chosen one who could receive the memories.  
The elders told him it was for the good of the community. They told him how his friends, and parents would suffer it he refused. The boy was literally forced into the position. The boy was crying when he received the job, right there during the community. The crowd started chanting the boy's name, first softly and slowly, then the got louder and faster. They thought the boy was some sort of savior sent by Akren. The boy still hadn't any clue of what was going on. He just stood there crying and looking hopeless. After all, that's what he was at this point, hopeless.  
The first two years of the boys training was very hard. He had to receive so many memories in his first few months. As if a receivers training wasn't hard enough he had about triple the pain and suffering or what a normal receiver would go through. Every hard memory he received he would cry. Nothing was to be done, his life was over. The elders had taken another life.  
But, like most receivers he grew out of his stage where everything was hard and difficult. The community had come out of their depression and everything was fine once again. The community however was growing at a rapid rate. Everything was becoming different. People began to have self-declared power over others. The elders of course were worried they once again called a meeting to assemble.  
They lied once again about what was going on. They told them how the receiver had had another omen from Akren. They told them that Akren said about how families may only have one male and one female. All others would automatically entered into Elsewhere. But of course there was no Elsewhere. The elder's lie was that actually all deformed kids and twins would be eliminated. They would kill them off. No reason to, they just would. They would also let others take their own lives; they said it was a sacrifice to Akren. Most people did it to get away from their life though.  
As you can tell the elders have obviously turned on Akren and all the believed in. During the early crusades in the late 2000's the elder's plan was for a utopian community. Now nearly 3420, 1420 years after the early crusades, they were all about power. They were just like what the Akren were running from. What they had worked so hard for had now been destroyed. What did they have now? Did they have anything worth celebrating? The schooling was all wrong, and the rules were awful. What is to become of this community with in these next several years? 


	4. The New Receiver

Chapter 4. The New Receiver  
  
Every year there would be the ceremonies, there the children would level up and the twelves would get their new assignments. Once in a century a receiver would come about. During the ceremony of 3428 a new one did come. He was selected to be the new receiver. He accepted his role and became one of the greatest receivers of all time. But what he did during his time isn't important it's whom he trained.  
When this receiver was around fifty years old he decided to resign as receiver. The next chosen receiver was his daughter. She gladly accepted. She was very excited to continue a growing family tradition. She trained hard, very hard. Some say she may have trained to hard for her own good. The problem once again was love. The old receiver had to much love for his daughter. He couldn't tell anyone because no one would understand him. He just couldn't do it. He couldn't give his memories of hate to her.  
The properly named giver only gave memories of happiness and love to his daughter. This however did go over well with his daughter. She pleaded and asked every hour to receive them. Once the giver finally got enough courage to give them to her, he did. She suffered like most new receivers did but she wanted more training, she wanted more memories of hate and war. The giver kept giving them to her. She no had to much for her own good. Only five and a half weeks into training she applied for release. She killed herself thanks to hate and war.  
The community once again suffered a great loss, a release in general is a big deal, but this is the first time a receiver had been released. One of two times a receiver didn't fill his or her assignments. The first time was when the receiver escaped the community. A new receiver must be selected as soon as possible. It was to be done in 3432; the new receivers name would be Jonas. 


	5. 3432 to Present

Chapter 5. 3432 to Present  
  
Jonas was a young boy he lived a good life. He had a sister who was a bit younger than him. His parents were together and happy. It was a joyous day when he got his first bike and when he completed his service hours for his assignment. He was now at the end of his life, the ceremonies began.  
Jonas was excited for what was happining, he couldn't wait for the to call off number 18. He looked around excitingly as number 17 was sitting down. He was just getting up as they skipped his number, normal for most receivers. He sat back down and looked confused. After all Jonas had never seen a receiver become on before, this was all new to him. He sat back down and slipped down his chair.  
At the end of the celebration they called Jonas' name and brought him up. The assigned him receiver and he gratefully accepted not knowing what was about to come of him. A whole new life was to come of him. Would it be a good and happy one? Or would it be a disastrous one much like the last one. The community might not be able to handle it. If he failed then who knew what would happen. The community itself might become chaotic. Let's hope Jonas does well.  
  
The End.  
  
Authors Note:  
  
Hey, this is my first realy story please tell me what you think! 


End file.
